


[podfic] Goals

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)



Series: Podfics - Exiles Preludes [1]
Category: Exiles - Melanie Rawn
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, pinch hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV
Summary: A podfic of hakuen's story Goals.Author's Summary:Alin's last race up the Agvir Wood.
Relationships: Valirion Maurgen/Alin Ostin
Series: Podfics - Exiles Preludes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758541
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] Goals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakuen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Goals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108593) by [hakuen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuen/pseuds/hakuen). 



> Enormous thanks to hakuen for allowing me to record this story, and for writing not just this, but _five_ Exiles stories for me, centered on Val and Alin. They've been near to my heart for decades now, and this story has become canon in my mind.

[Link to MP3 at Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/airgiodslv-goals)


End file.
